A body camera is a body-worn camera useful for recording the wearer's interactions with the environment and others. There are a variety of exemplary body cameras known in the art, the popularity of which has risen in recent years amongst outdoor enthusiasts and law enforcement personnel who use the technology to record their outdoor and law enforcement activities. Although body cameras are useful and popular, they are expensive, bulky, cumbersome when worn, and single-purpose, having no other use other than recording video.
The technology of mobile devices has advanced significantly in recent years. Of particular significance are the improvements in mobile device cameras, which are capable of taking high-definition and high-quality pictures and video. In view of the inherent expensive and single-purpose characteristics of dedicated body cameras, and the inherent multi-purpose functionality of mobile devices, users have begun to use their mobile devices to take pictures and videos of their activities. Typically, the user will hold and operate the mobile device by hand for taking pictures and video during a given activity. However, operating the mobile device by hand while performing an activity is inherently distracting and routinely results in accidents resulting in bodily injury and, in some cases, even death. Mobile devices are often dropped and damaged as well. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, there is a need for a wearable useful with a mobile device for enabling a user to take pictures and video with the mobile device without the need to hold the mobile device by hand and which also protects the mobile device from becoming dropped and damaged from exposure to external influences.